


For L.

by MsScatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders' Era, Weddings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScatter/pseuds/MsScatter
Summary: "I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact, so precise and so pristine,a perfect pane of glassI will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky,so you can see your beauty every moment that you rise"~ Greta Salpeter  "You Are The Moon" (2006)





	For L.

_**Sierpień 1978** _

\- Można prosić?

Pogrążony we własnych myślach Remus podniósł wzrok znad kieliszka, w którego zawartość wpatrywał się przez ostatnie trzy zagrane utwory. Syriusz z powodzeniem dbał o to, by niczyja szklanka nie pozostawała pusta zbyt długo. Teraz odwrócił wzrok od trunku o niezidentyfikowanej barwie na wystawioną ku niemu filigranową dłoń.

\- Słucham..?

\- Remus, nie daj się prosić! To w końcu moje wesele! – odezwała się Lily z szerokim uśmiechem, nie opuszczając ręki ani na moment.

Widząc błysk w oczach rudowłosej, Remus wiedział, że opór jest bezcelowy – Gryfonka i tak znalazłaby sposób by wyciągnąć go na parkiet, a wolał uniknąć angażowania reszty Huncwotów, a tym bardziej kolejnych wypitych trunków. Podniósł się więc z westchnieniem i ujmując bladą dłoń Lily, dał się poprowadzić. Obrzucił szybko wzrokiem salę w poszukiwaniu swoich przyjaciół. Zauważył Syriusza, obracającego profesor McGonagall do wyjątkowo skocznej piosenki, przyklaskującego mu Jamesa i Marlene, a także Petera, który w ciszy siedział  
z Petunią przy jednym stoliku. I była też ona. Lily, stojąca teraz przed nim na środku Sali balowej.

\- Ostrzegam Cię, że żaden ze mnie tancerz… - zaczął nieśmiało, przeczesując dłonią kasztanowe włosy.

\- Pozwól, że osądu dokonam ja. – powiedziała dziewczyna poważnym głosem, by zaraz mrugnąć w jego stronę i położyć mu rękę na ramieniu.

Zrezygnowany objął ją w talii i zaczął ostrożnie stawiać kroki, a biała suknia powiewała delikatnie w powietrzu przy każdym ruchu panny młodej. Choć sama kreacja wydawała się z początku Gryfonowi niezwykle pospolita, to Lily swoim naturalnym pięknem sprawiła, że teraz, falując i mieniąc się, pozazdrościć jej mogły wszystkie królowe świata.

\- Dobrze Ci idzie! Teraz obrót i … Remusie.

\- Hmm?

\- Moje oczy są tutaj – zgrabnym ruchem ujęła jego podbródek i uniosła go dopóki ich spojrzenia się nie skrzyżowały – nie patrz w podłogę, daj się ponieść muzyce.

\- Boję się, że Cię podepczę! – jęknął. - To podepczesz. - James by mnie zabił, gdybym tylko krzywo spojrzał na jego świeżo poślubioną małżonkę, a co dopiero...

\- Remusie – ręka Lily odgarnęła grzywkę, opadającą mu na czoło – o co chodzi?

\- Ehh… mówiłem Ci, że z tańcem mi nie po drodze…

\- O co NAPRAWDĘ chodzi?

\- Nie przejmuj się mną, to najszczęśliwszy dzień w Twoim życiu, czyż nie? Nie chcę go psuć swoim narzekaniem. – żachnął się Remus, odwracając wzrok od dziewczyny przed nim.

Zaczął czuć narastającą w nim irytację. W ogóle nie powinien wstawać od stołu, a tym bardziej godzić się na taniec! Nie marzył teraz o niczym innym, jak o chwili samotności na świeżym powietrzu. Myślami błądził wokół paczki papierosów w kieszeni marynarki (którą wręczył mu Syriusz przed ceremonią), gdy delikatna dłoń zaczęła gładzić jego policzek.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem…?

Nie odpowiedział.

\- I wiesz, że wiele dla mnie znaczy byś był szczęśliwy…?

\- Chyba..?

Nawet na nią nie patrząc, Remus wiedział, że czarownica wywraca właśnie swoimi zielonymi oczyma.

\- Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że nie pozwolę byś cierpiał. Czy spowodują to ludzkie słowa, czyny czy nawet Twoje własne myśli. Cokolwiek się dzieje, daj sobie pomóc.

\- Nawet jeśli to głupie..?

\- Nawet jeśli to najgłupsza rzecz w świecie magii. I mugoli. Łącznie.

Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który nieśmiało wkraczał na jego usta. Jak do tego doszło, że ten drobny rudzielec czytał z niego jak otwartej księgi? Tańczyli chwilę w milczeniu, póki nie zdecydował się odezwać ponownie:

\- Myślisz, że… ja… no wiesz.. też mogę kiedyś być taki szczęśliwy? – zapytał, wskazując głową w stronę Jamesa.

Pan młody właśnie żywo opowiadał o czymś reszcie gości, raz pokazując to na siebie, to na Syriusza, czemu wtórowały gromkie salwy śmiechu na Sali. Przeraził się, gdy odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc spojrzał na Lily, która oniemiała wpatrywała się w niego oczami pełnymi łez. Ścisnął powieki i westchnął. „ _Brawo, kretynie. Wyśmieje Cię. Kto w ogóle byłby zdolny pokochać…_ ”. Jego potok myśli przerwały ramiona, silnie oplatające go w talii. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał Lily trzymającą go w żelaznym uścisku, jak gdyby miał być balonikiem, który lada chwila pofrunie i już nigdy nie wróci. Znacznie przewyższał przyjaciółkę wzrostem, więc z tej pozycji – kurczowo trzymającej się jego marynarki, nie sposób było, nie zobaczyć w niej tej samej roześmianej 11-latki, którą poznał, zdawać by się mogło, wieki temu.

\- Już w porządku, Lily… nie musisz odpowiadać… - wyszeptał, czując gulę w swoim gardle i drżącą dłonią, gładząc jej włosy. Odpowiedziało mu ciche westchnienie i para zielonych oczu z powrotem odnalazła jego spojrzenie.

\- Remusie Johnie Lupin, nigdy więcej nie zadawaj tego absurdalnego pytania – zaczęła Lily, kręcąc głową – Nigdy więcej nie wątp w to, że zasługujesz na miłość, bo nie spotkałam w całym swoim życiu osoby, która zasługiwałaby na nią bardziej niż ty. I zanim zaczniesz to swoje „jestem wilkołakiem” to pomyśl… Co z tego? Gwarantuję Ci, że kiedyś poznasz kogoś, kto pod maską za którą się ukrywasz, dostrzeże tego cudownego czarodzieja, którym my cię widzimy i którego mam przywilej nazywać przyjacielem. Nie jesteś potworem, Remus. Jesteś człowiekiem, a nawet kimś znacznie więcej. Jesteś Rodziną. I dziękuję Ci za to, że tu dziś przyszedłeś, że ze mną tańczysz… za to że jesteś. Obiecaj mi teraz, proszę, że w siebie nie zwątpisz, Remus. Że gdy znajdziesz miłość, to o nią zawalczysz. **Obiecaj mi**.

\- Obiecuję.

Obdarzyła go uśmiechem, który z chęcią odwzajemnił. Ponownie położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, a on po raz kolejny tego wieczoru objął przyjaciółkę.

Zupełnie nie zwracali uwagi na otoczenie wokół, tańczyli w swoim własnym rytmie, do własnej melodii, którą miała napisać przyszłość.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Lipiec 1997** _

_Droga Lily,_

_Nigdy nie zapomniałem._

 

\- Można prosić?

Pogrążony w myślach Remus podniósł wzrok znad pustego kieliszka i spojrzał na wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń.

\- Słucham..?

\- Remus, nie daj się prosić! To w końcu moje wesele! – odezwała się różowowłosa dziewczyna, a na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech, który tak pokochał.

– Nasze – dodała po chwili.

Podniósł się z westchnieniem i ujmując partnerkę za rękę, dał się poprowadzić na parkiet. Tańczyli w milczeniu przez jakiś czas, a uczucie _déjà vu_ nie opuszczało go ani na chwilę.  
W końcu czarownica zdecydowała się przerwać trwającą ciszę, nie mogąc pozwolić by świeżo poślubiony mąż pogrążył się w własnych myślach, pełnych utrapień i bolesnej przeszłości:

\- Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek Ci to kiedyś mówił, ale zadziwiająco dobry tancerz z Ciebie.

Remus uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie sierpniowego wieczoru sprzed prawie 20 lat.

\- Wiesz, Doro – powiedział – Miałem dobrą nauczycielkę.

 

 


End file.
